Todos saúdem o Rei Rubro
by Miss Solstice
Summary: • Vermelho, vermelho, vermelho!


• Todos saúdem o Rei Rubro •

[vermelho]

Primeiro, o sangue de Abel escorrendo por seus dedos magros. Quente, puro, brilhante, lindo e tirado a força, maculando para sempre sua pele – porque Yahweh nunca fazia nada por si mesmo, é claro, Ele era só o que havia por trás. O gosto, a textura, a temperatura e o cheiro entrando em seu corpo, esquentando-o e o possuindo como o mais perverso dos demônios. Ah, era excitante matar Abel! Ah, era excitante sentir as gotas de sangue em sua pele, escorrendo até sua alma bizarra e deformada.

[vermelho]

Segundo, a marca em seu corpo que era da cor da morte de Abel. Às vezes ela queimava e outras, confortava. Era cruel - uma metáfora para prisão, estava em todo seu ser e em lugar algum. Uma armadilha de Yahweh para um pecado que anda, fala e mata. Vermelha, proibida, intensa, luxuriante! Era como os braços de um amante ou como a faca de um assassino – então, agora finalmente sabia como era ser Abel. Arrancado de sua vida como uma erva daninha. Que, óbvio, era no que havia se transformado, já não haviam jardins que lhe abrissem as portas. Era a marca, é claro! O vermelho sangrento em sua pele era o aviso.

[vermelho]

Terceiro, os cabelos cheios de cachos de Lilith, eram vermelhos, mas tampouco sangrentos. Eram proibidos como um fruto, tão lindos e tão impossíveis! E, exatamente por isso, muito mais desejados. Demorou para entender que o vermelho chamava a atenção, principalmente daquela forma mortalmente excitante. Será que era um jogo? Uma dança de corpos pecadores? Uma entrada para o inferno? Vermelho, fogoso, distante, enlouquecido. Pecado, pecado, pecado. Queria os cabelos de Lilith como quis o sangue de Abel.

[vermelho]

Quarto, o sol começava a queimar. A pele ficava vermelha, os olhos lacrimejavam, a boca abria-se em um grito de dor. Sim, sim, sim! Os dias tornavam-se vermelhos e as sombras – frias, calmas, silenciosas e pacíficas – lhe eram a única salvação. Yahweh, tão monstruosamente sádico, mandava-lhe outro castigo, não é? Yahweh retirou-lhe a luz do sol porque se deitara com suas irmãs e com Lilith, porque aliara-se a demônios. Porque... matara seu irmão. Ah, o tão queridinho Abel, antes tão branco quanto os anjos, agora tão vermelho quanto o sangue, quanto sua marca, quanto a morte.

[vermelho]

Quinto, o inferno. Como não poderia deixar de ser: tudo era vermelho. Loucamente vermelho. Loucamente proibido. Loucamente apaixonante. Ao mesmo tempo que tudo lhe parecia apenas vermelho, insistia em encontrar qualquer outra definição, não é? Vermelho era simples e carnal demais para um lugar como aquele. Vermelho era para pecadores que matavam seus irmãos e dormiam com feministas. Para demônios, anjos caídos, pecados que nem Yahweh ousava mencionar... era algo muito mais poderoso. Haveria palavra humana para aquele tom? Ah, pecados! Ah, humanos! Ah, vermelho, vermelho, vermelho!

[vermelho]

Sexto, a transformação do negro da noite no vermelho de Abel. Um assassinato aqui, outro ali. Um banho de sangue para suas crianças e seu corpo cansado de vagar. Um sacrifício à Lilith, quem sabe? Sangue, sangue, sangue. Eram os restos de Abel naquele mundo, muito embora o primeiro tivesse sido o melhor. Juntos, sangue, alma e pecado alcançariam o nirvana! O céu ia se tornando como sua alma, de um rubro escuro e aspecto perigoso - a lua, então, era aquela maldita marca. Aos poucos, ela se tornava cada vez maior.

[vermelho]

Sétimo, a junção de todos. Um vermelho perfeito é claro. Era quente, insano, proibido aos mortais e principalmente, era doce. Doce como a vingança que teve de Abel, como a vitória em fazer o dia de noite e a noite de dia, como a liberdade de matar. Era vermelho, então, como a sua marca lhe dada por Abel em nome de Yahweh. Era vermelho então, como os pecados que cometera com Lilith e era, principalmente, vermelho como seus olhos. Vermelho – proibido – não chamava a atenção: ele matava.

[vermelho]

**N**ota da **A**utora:

Também posso escrever _fanfic_ da Bíblia, hahaha. E uma centrada no Caim, ainda por cima! Eu até poderia me sentir uma pecadora que vai arder no inferno por ter feito alguma coisa com o Caim como principal e blá blá blá, mas estou orgulhosa demais de mim mesma para pensar em qualquer coisa assim. Não que eu tenha gostado da fanfic, ou de qualquer coisa assim – na verdade, até a achei meio confusa e coisa e tal – mas estou orgulhosa de mim por ter mandado essa droga de Bloqueio para o raio que o parta. Ei, alguém mais percebeu que minhas **N/A** estão maiores? Tudo bem, tudo bem. Últimas notas então:

O título é uma frase de um livro do _Stephen King_ – a série _A Torre Negra_, para ser específica – e _Rei Rubro_ é o vilão da história, então, o título nada tem com Caim ou com qualquer outro.

A CULPA TODA É DO SARAMAGO.

**Reviews, porra. **

[por favor!]


End file.
